


God is a Woman

by Drunkforestnymph



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/referenced attempted rape/ noncon, Our Lady of the Tree, goddess Julia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkforestnymph/pseuds/Drunkforestnymph
Summary: A drabble of some of the prayers Julia answers as OLT.Can be read as either in between meeting Iris and going to Castle Blackspire, or an AU where she just gets to be a goddess.





	God is a Woman

_Please, god, if you’re even out there - please, let him come out of surgery alive. Please, I - I still need him, our kids still need him, I just_ \- in Julia’s mind she saw the woman bent over herself in the waiting room of a hospital in Phoenix, wracked with sobs. She could see her husband in the OR, the surgeon opening his heart. She could see a boy and a girl, probably 8 and 10, sitting in what she somehow knew was their aunt’s living room. _God, please, save Robert._

Julia stood behind the surgeon, keeping within miracle range if it became necessary. Only when she had sewn the last stich did Julia return to the woman in the waiting room; she kissed the top of her forehead, and though the woman couldn’t see her, on some level she felt her. 

When he was resting in the ICU, Julia placed her hands on his temples and sent light through his body. He would live, probably for quite a bit longer. 

For the rest of her life the woman carried the image of god in her heart; a young woman who glowed gold and carried the pain of the world on her shoulders. 

\-----

 _God, protect my son._ Repeated in Julia’s mind every morning; the son was in high school, and she kept him on her radar just in case. When the day came that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, when the gun was drawn and pointed at him, Julia was there to knock him just barely out of the way. The man who’d prayed for his protection sobbed through his thanks to her. 

The high schooler swore he felt someone brush past him that day; he mentions it to no one, chalking it up to a traumatic memory. And he definitely didn’t mention the dreams he had of a beautiful woman dressed in white. 

\-----

 _Oh god, stop this from happening please, someone, anyone, please - he’s too strong for me - please, please save me._ In an instant Julia was there in a dorm room that smelled like stale beer and cigarettes, the girl who’d prayed to her pinned face down by a hulking college frat boy on a thin and stained mattress. 

His face contorted in confusion when an unseen force pulled at his neck, pulling him off the girl and pinning him to the wall. Julia pressed her index finger to his forehead and with a simple touch revealed the horror of his actions to him, giving the girl a chance to run as he sobbed on the floor. Julia followed at a distance until she was back at her dorm, shaken but ultimately unharmed. 

She chose not to question or linger on whatever it was that had heard her prayers that night, what flung that asshole against the wall and into a tailspin in a matter of seconds. She chose to be thankful, and to take it as it was, a blessing. Still, whenever she was at a table where they said grace, she took a moment to remember the entity that saved her. 

\-----

Julia sat in the center of a table, surrounded by floating objects she’d found honed her ears and clarified the prayers she heard. Some Apatite, and Azurite, one of the copper alloys from the professor’s desk, a rock from Fillory. 

Her eyes closed, legs crossed and hovering inches above the table, as she focused. The garbled tones gave way to individual prayers layered over each other endlessly. It was always clearer when they called to her specifically, but most that she helped didn’t; they called to god as a concept, a higher power, a Something, an Anything. 

Iris warned her she would burn out. But honestly, if her magic couldn’t help real people with their real immediate problems, what good was it? She would rather throw herself into saving the world they had than make a new one to play around in like Ember and Umber did. People needed help here. And she would be the one to give it, even if no one else would.

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing home rocks you find that call to you is the most universal witch mood


End file.
